A Kiss Goodbye
by JellyNellie
Summary: This is a one-shot occurring sometime after "3x10" where Callie is faced with a struggle from her past when her moms go out for an event one evening. She relates it to her mother and her guilt with her death and how she should have kissed her goodbye. This is my first fan fic, so I hope you enjoy.


**I don't own The Fosters, I just love the show. I hope you enjoy. This popped in my head last night, and I thought I would write it. Enjoy!**

It was about 8:00 in the evening, and all the kids were either working on homework, or had things to do. Brandon was at Mike's, Mariana and Emma were in the dining room area downstairs coding for their class, Jesus was in his room on his laptop, Callie was doing homework, and Jude was at Conner's working on a project. Stef had an award ceremony at the station, and she had been nominated for an award. There was a reserved late dinner for all those nominated, plus their 1, so of course Lena would be her plus one. They had just finished getting ready for the event and were about to leave.

Callie hadn't been having the best day. She made a poor grade on an assignment she had worked hard on, and her job was very busy and stressful that day. Rude customers didn't make her day any easier. She hadn't said much when she came home. She just wanted to go upstairs to her room and work on her assignment that she messed up. She was getting frustrated with not understanding what she did wrong in the first place. " _Ugh, this assignment is so dumb_ " she thought to herself. Just then, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…" Callie said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hey Slug-a-bug! What ya working on?" Stef asked curiously as her and Lena walked toward Callie on the bed.

"My homework… what else?" Callie had asked, clearly annoyed with the distraction. Stef and Lena both picked up on it, but chose to let it slide.

"Well mom and I are about to head out to the award ceremony" Lena responded. "I guess since Brandon is at Mike's, you are in charge. Just make sure everyone gets to bed at a reasonable time, just in case the dinner runs late. We don't want you all staying up too late waiting for us, since it is a school night. We shouldn't be too long though".

Callie hadn't moved her eyes from her assignment the whole time, trying to subtly show them that she was busy.

"Okay, well I guess that's all. See you later love" Stef said as she placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. Callie quickly shrugged Stef's hand off, showing that she wasn't in the mood. She sighed and placed her hand under her chin, looking down at the assignment. Stef and Lena both were a little hurt at her response, but decided they didn't want to battle with Callie before they left. They both silently walked out to go say bye to the remainder of their children at home.

" _Finally they left",_ Callie thought to herself. " _I just need to figure out how to do this. It took me forever to do the first time and I got it wrong_ ".

Callie leaned back on her bed and sighed. When she did, she flashed back to the moment in her life that she had regretted so much. _"Can I get a kiss goodbye?"_ Her mother's voice rang through her head as she thought about pulling away from Stef's hand before they left. She knew that knowing how Stef was, she probably would have rubbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, followed by Lena doing the same. How could she do such a thing to them? Stef and Lena felt like family to Callie, they were her moms, and she referred to them as such when talking to other people, but hadn't verbalized it to them directly. Would they think that she didn't care about them because of what she just did? The last time she was in a similar situation, she never saw her mother again. She couldn't lose 2 more moms.

Seconds after her thought of losing them, Callie leaped off the bed and went almost tumbling down the stairs with tears welling up in her eyes. She looked around on the landing to see if they were still here. She turned and saw Mariana standing near the front door closing it. Mariana turned around as she heard Callie running down the stairs, thinking it was Jesus

"Jesus, you know you should slow d..." She stopped as she saw it was Callie.

"Are they still here?" Callie asked, her voice starting to become shaky and panicked; the regret evident in her voice.

"Um… they are just getting in the car" Mariana replied as she stepped closer to her sister. At those words, Callie ran and burst through the front door.

"Mom! Mama! Wait!" She cried out as best she could, seeing them about to start the car and close their doors.

Stef and Lena both were talking to each other when they saw movement and heard shouting that they couldn't make out to understand. They looked up quickly to see Callie running to the car from the front porch. Stef and Lena quickly responded and stepped out of the car.

"Whoa, what's wrong sweetheart" Lena asked before nearly being tackled by Callie's embrace, hot tears now streaming down her face freely. Stef went over to the passenger side of the car, giving Lena a look saying that she sincerely didn't know what was wrong. She was taken aback when Callie came running out, because she had seemed extremely annoyed 2 minutes earlier. Had something _that_ serious happened to Jesus or Mariana in the 30 seconds since they stepped out the house?

"Callie love, did something happen? What's the matter?" Stef questioned. At those words, Callie turned and hugged Stef as well. She didn't have the words to explain what was wrong yet, she was just glad that her moms hadn't left before she got to say goodbye. Stef and Lena looked at each other, both still trying to figure out what was going on. They had assumed that it wasn't something with the twins, or she would've spoken up as she always did when helping others. Because she didn't speak up, Stef knew that it was a problem that Callie was dealing with then.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I'm so sorry I didn't give you a hug and a kiss before you left, and I'm so sorry Mama".

Stef and Lena both looked at each other and Callie continued to break down in Stef's arms. They were so happy she called both of them Mom and Mama. That's when Stef remembered her and Callie's first bonding moment after her father's funeral in the backyard. The first thing Callie had ever said about her mom to Stef was that she should've kissed her goodbye.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Callie, it's okay" Lena said trying to soothe Callie by rubbing her hair. Callie looked up at Lena, wiping her tears from her face. Lena gave her a reassuring smile back as she helped her wipe her tears, giving Callie another hug.

"Hey love," Stef started compassionately as Callie remained in Lena's arms. "I know that you might have related your mother's passing to you not saying goodbye to her, but her death wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

Callie nodded her head slightly. "I know, but it didn't help that the last thing she wanted from me was a kiss goodbye, and I couldn't even give her that", Callie finally admitted after a pause, starting to cry again.

Both Lena and Stef had tears in their eyes, knowing that the position Callie was in was a tough one. What would happen if both Stef and Lena did leave, and they get in a car accident? Or if something happens at the restaurant and they get hurt? No one can ever promise for tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you should constantly live in fear of not making it to tomorrow either.

"I know I didn't know your mother, but I don't think she blamed you for not kissing her goodbye" Lena chimed in. "She knew that you loved her very much, just like we know that you love us very much".

"And we love _you_ very much" Stef added as they held Callie in a mama sandwich. Callie smiled, savoring the moment.

"Well I don't want you to be late for your ceremony," Callie said while wiping her tears "…so I'll see you later…" she continued, stumbling over those last few words.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you? I mean, I don't mind" Lena stated.

"No, that's okay, and I'm sure. I feel much better now, and I want you to enjoy your night at the ceremony and dinner".

"Okay" Stef said hesitantly, not wanting to leave Callie either, but knowing that she had to learn that it was okay to not live in fear of them leaving her anytime they went somewhere. "If you need anything, you know you can call us, right?" Callie smiled and nodded. "We won't be that long anyways, it's kinda late to eat dinner as late as we will be out" Stef finished. They both kissed Callie on the cheek and all shared one last hug before getting in the car. Callie now watched from the porch as they drove off.

She walked back into the house, as Mariana approached from the dining room, now having her glasses on. "Are you okay Callie? You kind of scared me when you bolted out the door".

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Also, I didn't mean to distract you and Emma from your coding.

"Okay…" Mariana said as she rubbed her sister's arm.

"Now get back to your work you cute Steve Jobs" Callie joked. Mariana chuckled and headed back to the dining room where Emma was. Callie headed back upstairs, determined to finish her assignment. She felt so much better getting all that off of her chest, but a small inch of doubt had crept in. She tried her best to ignore it.

Around 9:30, Jude came back. Connor's dad came inside to let Stef and Lena know that their son was back. Mariana saw him peeking around downstairs and said "Oh, hello. Our mom's aren't here right now, they're out, but I'll text them and let them know that Jude is back".

"Oh alright. Have a good night then" Adam stated as he walked out the door. Callie heard people come in downstairs, so she came rushing down the stairs in hopes of seeing both of her mothers. Once she hit the landing, she saw it was Jude, who was looking up at her with a little concern.

"Hey Callie. Are you okay?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you. I'm glad you're home though. Go on upstairs and get ready for bed soon. Mama said she didn't want us staying up late". Just then, the front door opened, and Brandon walked in, smiling at Jude and Callie, heading up the stairs after Jude.

Callie had walked into the kitchen, wanting a drink of water to calm her nerves. Mariana and Emma emerged from the dining hall with their laptops in their hands. They were laughing about something that Callie had just missed. She didn't care though. The longer the night went by, the more she wished her moms were back home already. Jesus came through the kitchen looking for some milk to drink.

"Nuh uh Jesus, you know we have to go to bed soon, and milk before you sleep is bad for you" Mariana stated. "Umm, how is it bad for you if that's what babies drink before they go to sleep?" He replied as he poured himself a glass. "Because, babies don't have teeth like you do. Knowing you, you'll drink it, go back upstairs, mess around doing whatever until you're tired and go to bed. If you don't brush your teeth, the milk will sit on it and erode your precious teeth" Mariana replied sassily. Jesus chuckled "Huh. Whatever Mariana. Thanks for looking out for your bro though!" He gulped down the rest of his milk and ran back upstairs.

"Well I think that's enough coding for one night" Emma said as she began to leave. "Bye Callie" she called as she walked out the door. Callie had spaced out the whole time, trying to push the doubt away that her moms wouldn't come back.

"Oh… uh bye Emma". Callie finished her drink of water and headed back upstairs.

She finally had finished her assignment, and judging by the quietness in the house, she assumed everyone was asleep. _10:01_ she read on the clock. She looked over to her sister as she put her things back in her backpack and saw that Mariana had dozed off. It usually wasn't like Mariana to fall asleep with the lights on. She had always complained whenever Callie was still awake for her to turn the lights off so that she could fall asleep. Callie changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. _10:08_ the clock read. Was it really only 10:08? It felt like so much more time had passed by. By now, Callie's doubt had turned into worry. She knew Lena wouldn't want her to wait up for them, but how could she _not_ wait up? She turned off the lights and lied in bed wide awake. How could they not be back by now? What was the restaurant they were at anyways? And how far away was it? All these questions flowed through her head as she couldn't keep still. Callie got up and headed to her moms' room, thinking that maybe they had come in and she just missed it when she was in the bathroom.

Seeing their bed empty and their bathroom light off, Callie sighed, knowing if they weren't in their room, she hadn't missed them come in. She started to freak out a bit. She sat on top of their bed, hoping to feel closer to them. _10:14_. She sighed and started to fidget her hands; her worry now apparent. She rested her head back on their pillows trying to relax, staring at the ceiling. She told herself to not worry so much and tried to distract herself. She focused on the smell of both her moms on their pillows. Her eyes closing as she smiled at the familiarity.

"Hey love bug" Stef whispered stroking Callie's hair. Callie shot up, looking at the clock. _10:27_. She had probably fallen asleep only a few minutes before they arrived home. She hadn't realized she dozed off.

"It's okay, it's just me and mama. We checked your room first to let you know we were here, but when we didn't see you in your bed, we figured you were here".

Callie smiled and embraced Stef. Stef couldn't help but smile at the fact that Callie was so glad to see them. "You came back" Callie said softly. Stef hugged her tighter and replied "Yes love, we came back. I love you sweetie". Callie smiled and replied. "I love you too Mom. Wait… where's Mama?"

"I'm right behind you Callie. I just took off my heels real quick" Lena responded as she leaned in on her side of the bed to hug her daughter. "I love you Mama". "I love you too" Lena replied smiling and looking at Stef. They both were excited about Callie calling them Mom and Mama.

"Well I'm gonna change for bed now. I'll be in the restroom" Lena said as she let go of Callie, still smiling. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom.

Callie had gotten up off of the bed and said "Well, I'm glad you're home".

"I'm glad we're home too" Stef said warmly.

"I'll let you two sleep now. I know you must be pretty tired" Callie remarked as she started heading for their door.

"Um excuse me? Where you do think you're going missy?" Stef asked both serious and playfully.

Callie stopped, with her hand on the door knob. "Uh… I was gonna go to sleep".

"Well you're walking the wrong way to go to sleep! You really think you're just going to head back to your room?" Stef asked raising her eyebrows as she approached Callie. She placed one hand around Callie's shoulders as she bent down to place her other hand behind Callie's knees.

"Whoa! Haha mom! What are you doing? Put me down, I'm too big for this!" Callie giggled.

Lena opened the bathroom door peeking her head out to see what Callie had initially yelped about. "Don't drop our daughter Hun!"

"Oh trust me, I won't! You are looking at the recipient of the Outstanding Police Duty award!" Stef bragged. Lena rolled her eyes while chuckling and finished brushing her teeth.

"There ya go!" Stef said as she plopped Callie down in the middle of their bed where she had fallen asleep before. Callie was still laughing. She hadn't been picked up like that in a very long time, and she was glad to have a mom to do that to her, even if it was just to be silly. She was glad to have her moms back home and safe, and she was glad to have parents to come to.

Lena came out of the bathroom and jumped into bed on her knees, causing Callie to bounce around a bit. "You're not the only one who gets to have fun with her!" Lena said jokingly to Stef, who was now on her way to get ready for bed.

"Haha hey! I thought you two were going to bed! That means you should settle down, not bounce around!" Callie remarked as she was still chuckling from the fun she was having being bounced in bed.

Lena finally settled down, poking Callie's side before pulling back the covers for both of them to properly climb in. Callie lifted her legs and pulled the blankets down so that she could get under them. Soon after, Stef rolled into bed and they turned their lights off. They all said goodnight as Callie glanced at the clock one last time.

 _10:52…_

How had time seemed to pass so slowly without them and so fast once they were home? She didn't mind though. She was just glad to be tucked in between her moms for the rest of the night. To that thought, she smiled and fell asleep quickly.

 **So that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews would be great :)**


End file.
